1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of enhancing an existing forklift or rigging truck to increase lift capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forklifts or rigging trucks are commonly known in the art for allowing the lifting and moving of loads. Prior art rigging trucks include a vehicle connected to a mast which supports a carriage. The mast is pivotally connected to the vehicle and the carriage is telescopingly connected to the mast. The carriage generally comprises fork lift arms and a load support extending generally parallel to the mast. In the prior art, the carriage is chain driven in the telescoping manner, and the carriage is pivoted with respect to the vehicle by hydraulics located at the base of the vehicle.
An improved design has been developed by the same assignee of the invention which includes the tilting hydraulics moved to an upper location on the vehicle and above the occupant to improve lift capacity. Furthermore, the chains of the prior art have been replaced by a hydraulic cylinder to telescope the carriage on the mast. A cage is provided over the occupant to support the tilting hydraulics.
It is constantly desirous to increase lift capacity of rigging trucks. Larger rigging trucks have been used in order to obtain larger lift capacity. However, size and expense requirements limit the available lifting capacity. Therefore, it is desirable to maximize the capacity of existing rigging trucks.